


Lady potter and the bridgertons

by Bookie89



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookie89/pseuds/Bookie89
Summary: Harry potterx Bridgerton crossoverFem!harry potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Lady Hailey Gwendolyn Potter found the entire idea of the London Season to be nothing more than insipid, idiotic nonsense. She never saw the point of spending weeks, and months, on end flitting from one social event to another simply to make a marriage match.   
The whole idea seems like a waste of time to her.  
She would much rather devote to her many duties devoted to her family's estate. And to use her varied skills and talents to best serve the royal family and the british government. Somethng she has done to perfection for years.  
Over the years she had served King and country in a varied of roles. Two of which are as a warrior of the first order and government agent, both to utter perfection. As such she has become so prominent and she now only answers to the royal family. More specifically the King, Queen and the Crown Prince.  
The fact that she is a somewhat distant (and favorite) cousin of the royal family only served ro show just how indispensable she is to them.  
However, her wishes to not partake in the London Season will not be adhered to this year. For Queen Charlotte wishes (orders!) Hailey to join in the festivities this year as one of the Queen's own companion/ Lady-in-waiting. And this is one wish/order that Hailey could not refuse. No matter how much Hailey could wish otherwise. She had to comply with Queen's wishes.  
So here she is. Standing in the Queen's throne room awaiting for the latest string of debutantes to present themselves to Her Royal Highness as is tradition.


	2. Chapter 2

Hailey Gwendolyn Potter was utterly bored. Debutantes presenting themselves to the Queen was not something she would call fun. Even if there was a brief entertainment when the Featherington girls made a show of themselves. Well except for that Penelope girl. She seemed like a nice sensible girl in Hailey's opinion. Unlike her sisters.  
All in all Hailey would much rather be outdoors doing anything else but this. But the Queen insisted that she attend. Thankfully Hailey was able to stand in the background where noone can notice her.  
So on it went the procession of debutantes until finally it was over and the time came for the assembly to disperse.  
However,that was not the end of the matter.  
"Hailey,"called Queen Charlotte.  
Hailey's eyes widened for a brief moment before she answered, "Yes your Highness."  
"Come forward child,"answered The Queen.  
Hailey closed her eyes briefly before she moved forward from her hiding spot until she was standing before the Queen in plain view of everyone.  
Thoroughout the throneroom there were gasps of surprise at the young lady's appearance. They were all stunned by her beauty. A beauty that exceeds even Lady Daphne Bridgerton's looks, a young Lady whom even the Queen had just compared to a Diamond mere moments before.  
Hailey ignored the gasps and murmers of the nobility to curtsy to the Queen.  
"Your majesty what is it that your require of me your lowly lady-in-waiting?"asked Hailey.  
Thr Queen gave a small smile as she gazed upon Hailey.  
"Now child I merely wanted to introduce you to the lords and ladies,"stated the Queen, gesturing to their audience.  
"As you wish my Queen."  
With that that Hailey stood and faced the other lords and ladies as the Queen spoke, "My lords and ladies it is my honor to introduce to you my Lady-in-waiting, and favorite cousin,Lady Hailey Potter. Lady and head of the most ancient and noble families Potter, Black and Peverell. Otherwise known as the Duchess Potter Black-Peverell."  
Gasps were heard as the identity of the young woman standing in the middle of the room.  
All of the nobilty present have heard of the young noblewoman. Of her acts of service to the royal family and to the british empire. Of how out of all of the British aristocrats and noblity it is she who has the most blood ties to their King and Queen. What's more her lineage is far more ancient than any of theirs would or can be. The fact that there are actual records of her lineage dating back to even before Britain ever came to be. Her family is literally the very foundation of England. Her ancestors were the ones who broght forth the royal family. It was her family who literally created the royal family. If were it not for her family England would not have a royal family.  
Hailey Potter is by far the most influential young woman by far. Not to mention extremely wealthy.  
To be able to make her aquaintance was and is extremely rare. Throughout the room many nobles are making plans to introducing themselves to the young noblewoman. So far this year's London Season is shaping up to the most exciting of them all.  
Much to the dismay of Hailey who glanced up to the Queen with a grimace on her face The Queen merely smiled upon her Lady-in-waiting excitment coursing through her at the thought of what entertainment this Season would bring her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops cliffhanger


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Hailey couldn't believe the Queen would do such a thing. To single her out in front of all those lords and ladies. To announce her ancestral title to them all.  
She needed answers. And she is going to get them.  
Straight from the source.  
"Why your Majesty?"asked Hailey as she stood in the Queen's private chambers. "Why would you tell all of those nobles who I am? My rank?"  
"Because my dear it needed to be done," Queen Charlotte answered calmly as she sipped her tea.  
"Again why?"  
"How else my dear do you expect to socialize amongst them if they don't know who you are? And besides just think how much fun it will to watch them trying to curry your favor and then fail to do so."  
Hailey merely gazed upon the Queen.  
"Why must you be like this your Majesty? Why the need the constant need for cause chaos amongst the nobility?"Hailey groused as she slouched her shoulders.  
Queen Charlotte merely smiled as she spoke, "More like why not. Oh now perk up my dear child. I'm sure once things progress you will be enjoying yourself. Just think about fun you will have when you give someone the heave ho for irritating you."  
Hailey merely sighed in despair as Queen Charlotte let out a laugh.  
Meanwhile....at Grosware square  
The Bridgerton houshold was agog in activity as everyone from the lowliest of the household staff to Viscount Anthony Bridgerton gossiped about the events of the day before.  
"Apparently the lady is quite the favorite amongst the royal family," stated Anthony Bridgerton to his many siblings and his mother. "Not to mention extremely skilled with an odd sort of cultivated skills."  
His mother and his siblings listened with rapt attention.  
"What sort of skills brother?" asked Daphne eager to learn more about the mysterious noblewoman.  
"Apparently she is quite the accomplished political diplomat and warrior."  
"A warrior?!?!" Violet Bridgerton exclaimed. "Surely you must be joking. Anthony.  
"Tis the truth Mother," stated Anthony as he leaned forward in his chair. " Apparently she has trained in all manner of martial arts and weaponry." "And the Queen has allowed such a person to become her lady-in-waiting," scoffed Violet. "Surely the royal family would not condone such behavior from a lady?" "They did more than just condone it. They were the ones who provided her with the means to learn,"answered Anthony. "What?!?!?" "Tis the truth. Apparently she is quite the favorite amongst the royal family's cousins. Especially the King and Queen. And what's more all the rumours about her ancestors is true. They literally helped built the British Empire to become what it is. Even helped bring about the monarchs." "Good lord," stated Violet in disbelief as she sat back in her chair her remaining children shared in her disbelief. " And what was that about her being a political diplomat?" asked Daphne. "How is that possible?" "Oh it is very possible sister. As I said before she has cultivated an odd sort skill set. Not to mention her schooling is much more extensive than most young ladies of the peerage have had." "For truth?" "For true. Apparently her family lineage alone has allowed that she have an education similar to that of royalty. Which is not surprising due to how closely related to our own King and Queen." The rest of the Bridgerton brood were agog with surprise at the information. "And not is she a gifted warrior and diplomat. But she is also quite gifted in numerous languages, arts,music and literature." "Really?" asked Eloise, incredulously. All the while she was thinking that Duchess Potter seemed too good to be true. "Yes really," answered Anthony, his gaze landing on Eloise with a smile on his face. "Seems to me that the Season this year will be quite interesting," stated Benedict with a smile on his face from his post next to Violet. "It will certainly will be brother," said Colin, smiling, with mirth.


End file.
